Champions of Heaven
by queenofnew.athens
Summary: When Percy gets possessed by dark magic and forcefully breaks an ancient law and gets framed as a traitor, he’s given a punishment: a one-way ticket to Tartarus. He’s sent to Olympus to have a word with his fellow gods, family and friends. Hera was more than happy to get rid of Percy Jackson, the boyfriend of ugh, Annabeth. But then Hera notices that his father Poseidon turned hi
1. summary

**Summary: When Percy gets possessed by dark magic and forcefully breaks an ancient law and gets framed as a traitor, he's given a punishment: a one-way ticket to Tartarus. **

**He's sent to Olympus to have a word with his fellow gods, family and friends. Hera was more than happy to get rid of Percy Jackson, the boyfriend of _ugh, Annabeth. _**

**But then Hera notices that his father Poseidon turned his back on Percy. So did Paul and everyone of Percy's friends. So did Annabeth and even _Sally. _**

**That's when Hera pities Percy for all the hate he's been getting from his friends. And his own _family. _After all, Hera is the goddess of marriage and is responsible for keeping families together. Whether she likes it or not. **


	2. note

**this is an author's note before we get too into the fic. first of all, the first 2-3 chapters were written about 2 years ago-ish. my writing back then was HORRIBLE. it's cliche and obviously written by a child. so i apologize for that. i'm too lazy to rewrite but i'd like to think i've gotten better so bear with me for the first few chapters. my writing/texting style changed. i always type in lowercase. if that bothers you, write a review. if enough people are constantly annoyed by it, i'll stop. i think. anyways, getting that out of the way, i hope you give this fanfic a chance, even it was horribly written. and if you do continue to read this, thank you. **

**ok, but one more thing. i'm always on wattpad and i haven't been on this app for at least half a year. if you're expecting constant updates, sorry to disappoint. anyways, despite all these flaws, i'll try to update whenever i'm bored or when i have time. expect this to be a slow journey but i'll do my best.**

**again thank you for at least taking a peek in this fic. **


	3. chapter 1

Percy Jackson was having a normal day.

Well before the dark mist came.

He was resting on the arpartments couch after a tiring day of training at camp. What camp?

Camp Half Blood. A training camp for demigods.

Percy woke to smoke. He panicked. With his water powers he flooded the house. But all he did was cause damage. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine and a really bad feeling overpowered his body. Percy quickly spun around. He took out Riptide and with a sharp _zing, _a three foot bronze sword popped out. Seeing nothing, Percy started to put Riptide away. As the sword transformed back into a pen, a dark puff floated into Percy. Literally. The dark puff looked like a black cloud with sparkles. It flew into Percy's back at disappeared. But it wasn't just given like that. Percy's eyes were no longer green. It was blue. _Dark _blue.

"Alright." Percy whispered sinisterly to himself. "Let's have some fun." He chuckled evilly. "And we'll start with this apartment."

Percy backed up and watched as his old apartment burn down. He smiled a cold smile. And left.

"Percy! What are you doing?" A voice yelled. Percy turned and sneered.

"Paul." He spat.

"This is your house too. Well, apartment. But same thing. Why are you burning it down?!"

"_Mine?_ The only thing that's _mine _and will be _mines _is revenge. And sorry, _'dad' _but you're in my way!"

"I'm in nobody's way! Just wait 'till Sally hears about this."

"Like Sally would care. She loves me more than anything."

Paul gaped at Percy. "Y-you're taking advantage of her. You _never _took advantage of her or anyone in this matter!"

"Well, things change, Paul. And I appreciate it if you could leave me alone."

"B-but," Paul grabbed Percy's shoulders before he could walk away. "This is her apartment too. Where would Sally live? Do you not care?!"

"Oh Paul," Percy said with sympathy. _Fake _sympathy. "Of course I don't care."

"W-what?!"

"Now leave me alone. I have thing to do. And I'll start by destroying you!" Perch rose. He held out his hands, palms up. Dark fire exploded on his palms and his eyes started glowing.

"Percy, please. Do you not care?" Paul pleaded. For a millisecond, Percy's eyes flickered from blue to green. But it was enough to take control again.

"Run! Paul run before I-aughhh!!" Percy felt the dark power returning his body. His voice sounded glitched and broken.

"Percy! I don't understand-!"

He didn't finish his sentence. Percy blasted Paul away before the dark magic took control of him completely again. The blast wouldn't kill him, but it wouldn't feel so good either.

**Sorry it's short. I wanted to get a chapter out soon so you would at least know what's going on. **

**Thanks for reading. **


	4. chapter 2

**Percy Jackson **was the headline of every newspaper ever. **The person who betrayed his father. **

Percy went around and ripped every newspaper into shreds. He didn't like what he was doing but he had no control. It was as if he had this feeling to destroy the world. Like he would be forever uncomfortable if he didn't do this. He felt like destroying the world was... _right. _He couldn't explain it. It was like the right thing to do but it was so _so _wrong. Like, if your best friend was doing something illegal and you feel the need to tell someone but she/he is your best friend. What do you then? Percy was in that same situation. He couldn't help it. He didn't know _what _to do. So he did what his feelings were telling him to do. But his feelings weren't right this time.

Percy was luckily back to normal but Paul was careful to avoid Percy.

Percy was really confused on what was happening. Demigod life was... confusing but nothing like this. He needed answers. But Percy suspects that Hera was out for his blood again. Who else would posses dark magic only to inject it into some innocent demigod, who destroys everything including the trust of his stepfather. Hera never really liked demigods, so Percy assumed that Hera was behind everything. Annabeth would know. But sadly Annabeth was not here.

Percy walked down the streets of his city and decided it would be best to go and talk to Chiron.

Percy entered camp borders expecting to be welcomed. He was very wrong.

"Percy!" Chiron boomed. "Your stepfather told your mother about..your behavior. In which, your mother, ah, told Annabeth. And therefore, Annabeth told...me. We don't know what's wrong, but I'm sorry, you'll have to keep everything to yourself."

"What? It wasn't my fault! I was, I don't know, possessed?"

"Possessed you say."

"Yes!" Percy slammed his hand on the table in between them, in Chiron's office. "Exactly! Possessed!"

"Of course..., my dear...demigod."

"What? Do you not trust me anymore?"

"Of course, I uh, trust you. It's just, things are complicated."

"Complicated." Percy echoed. "I just can't believe, you, the person, uh, or horse that I've known since the beginning, wouldn't trust me."

"Percy," but Chiron couldn't finish his sentence. The dark puff came around again. It ran right into Percy's back.

"I _hate _you!" Percy screeched.

"I-I understand what you're feeling, I'm sorry, dear. But you aren't allowed in camp anymore."

"But that's isn't fair! I'm the ruler! I shall dethrone Zues! The so-called mighty king of the gods. Then we shall see who is allowed in this stupid camp!"

"Percy-!"

"Let me answer that! Nobody will be allowed in this camp! Why? Because it shall crumble in my fury!" Percy curled his fist and growled. "This camp shall flood in my tears, my pain, and anything that makes me want to scream!"

"Perseus Jackson! Stop!" Chiron yelled. But it was too late. The lake in camp rumbled and exploded. The water flooded in every direction. Crashing into cabins, fields, and anything in its way. But the water in the lake eventually stopped. The lake ran out of water. Percy snarled.

"This isn't over yet! Hudson River! East River! Listen to my fury! You shall destroy everything in your path. Revenge for all those puny demigods that wronged you! Listen to my sorrow, my pain, and my anger! Rise and destroy!!" Percy yelled raising a fist in the air, his eyes glowing. The ground shook. "Yes, rivers, destroy. Revenge. Hatred. Destroy this camp. Take your revenge and hate and destroy everything in your path. Hate everyone that wronged you!" The ground now shook violently. Winds blew everywhere, wiping out the screams of protest form Chiron. The floor shook harshly, knocking Chiron off his feet, er, hooves.

"Percy! Stop!" A newcomer stormed into the office. "This isn't you! I know this isn't you!" It was Annabeth. Percy's biggest weakness. But this time, anger took control.

"You told Chiron, that I was a traitor! You told him! How could you betray me!"

"I wanted him to know! I needed him to know. This isn't right! We need to fix this! Chiron said he'll try to fix everything!"

"Fix it? How? By trying to exclude me from camp? By trying to push me away from my friends? Thanks, Chiron! That'll fix _everything_." Percy rolled his eyes, but you wouldn't be able to see because they were glowing bright light. The ground still shook. The wind still roared. But Annabeth still kept her balance. She still was here, by Percy. Because she was hero.

"Push you away? Oh no, Percy, that's not what I want." Annabeth shook her head.


End file.
